The Enterprise Dilemna
by Fangirl-Shenanigans
Summary: When the Enterprise's engines are failing due to deteriorating dilithium crystals, Captain Kirk is informed of a planet not far off that has a suitable substitute to get them to their due shore leave. The mission goes awry, leaving Jim, Spock and Doctor McCoy stranded on the world known as Ivalice. Jim in one location, Spock and McCoy in another: Can they fine each other?
1. Prologue: Captain's Log

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Final Fantasy XII. Star Trek belongs to Paramount and Final Fantasy XII belongs to Square Enix. This story is written mostly for my own pleasure, so if I do anything OOC with the characters that is my business. The story is rated T for mild language and the partial nudity the is inevitable where a Viera gets involved.**

Captain's Log, Stardate Unknown: It has been twenty-five days since our encounter with the Vians in the Minara sector and I am anxious to get to Deep Space Station K-13 and some shore leave. However, first we are headed for an unknown planet to find a material that Lieutenant Commander Scott believes could resolve our dilithium crystal problem in the engines. According to Commander Spock, the planet has an M-class atmosphere and a variety of climate areas similar to that of Earth. Approximate arrival time is four hours from our current location at warp factor 6.

"Captain, I have been unable to ascertain the planet's technology level. There does however seem to be aircraft technology on the surface."

"Thank you Mister Spock, please get Doctor McCoy and meet me in the transporter room." Kirk replied, before turning to Scotty who had a look that said 'about that'.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Scotty?"

"Aye, the planet's atmosphere in our present location won't take the transporter. You'll 'ave to take one of the shuttle craft." Scotty replied, wishing he wasn't the bearer of bad news. Bad for the captain no, but bad because of who was going down with him. While McCoy had gotten over most of the problems he had with shuttle craft and transporters in the last few years, he still tensed up a fair amount and usually gripped the arm rests until his hands knuckles turned white during the take off and landings. The actual flight was no longer the problem, it was the turbulence. Universe forbid if Jim ever made fun of him about the shuttle craft, the transporters were fair game though.

"I see. While we're down on the surface I want you to circle the planet until you find somewhere the transporter does work, in the meantime you have the con. Anything threatens the Enterprise you pull out and come back later." Kirk replied before heading for the lift, Spock close behind him.

"Jim," Spock began as the lift closed. "Is it really a good idea to bring Doctor McCoy down to the surface with the main landing party?"

Jim sighed, knowing where Spock was going with this train of thought. The last time Bones had gone down planet-side with them he had nearly been lost to them as both CMO and their friend. Even though it had been resolved, Jim and Spock had been essentially confining him to the ship to prevent such a similar occurence. McCoy had his fair share of revenge, gave them a near full blown exam every time they came back from a mission. Hypos aside, the captain knew it was a good idea to take Bones down on this mission if just to get back to a semblance of normalcy in their routines.

"I think it's a good idea Spock, we have more trouble without him and then have to suffer for it. Besides, I think all this time basically bound to sickbay by a leash is making him rather bitter and he finds new excuses to get us in sickbay. Between the last few missions and how little he's been coming up to the bridge I think we need to get him out in the field and this will cheer him up a bit in that he can attempt to keep us out of trouble."

Spock mulled over this in his head. It was almost logical, but he knew that one shouldn't apply only logic when dealing with Doctor McCoy as he was a very emotional human even compared to Jim.

"Very well, I'll retrieve the doctor and meet you in the shuttle bay."

When Spock entered sickbay he noticed three things. The first thing he noticed was that everything was unnecessarily pristine beyond normal, second that the nurses seemed uneasy and third that there was no sign of McCoy. This was odd as the doctor was suppose to be on duty at the moment. Spotting Nurse Chapel, the Vulcan approached her to inquire about the doctor's whereabouts.

"Nurse Chapel, where precisely is Doctor McCoy?"

"I believe he's in the middle of cleaning the emergency room. There haven't been any patients and he decided it was good a time as any to clean the entirety of sickbay. Though I believe you and the captain have hand in his temperament of late. I've never had to engage him in such an argument. Please tell me that the captain is done confining him to the ship Mister Spock." Christine answered, trying her best not to raise her voice at her commanding officer.

At that precise moment Leonard came out of the ER room looking a little surprised to see Spock. The doctor seemed a little irritated but said nothing at first until he schooled his features into an almost easygoing smile as he stood by Spock.

"Why Spock, to what do I owe the pleasure of you willingly in my sickbay?"

"I am simply here Doctor McCoy, to retrieve your medical kit and yourself for the current mission. We are taking a shuttle down to an unknown planet to locate the source of the substance Mister Scott believes can substitute the dilithium crystals in the engines. The captain asked us to meet him in the shuttle hangar." Spock replied, a little internally unnerved by the falsehood of the smile on the usually open book that was McCoy.

McCoy's false smile gave way to a small genuine one that reached his blue eyes.

"So, I'm not 'grounded' anymore?"

Spock's left eyebrow rose at the question, but the joke was not lost on him. One supposed it could be equated that their keeping him ship-side was like when parents grounded their child from going outside the house. Spock decided to humor the doctor, as it promised a reaction.

"I was not aware doctor, that we were your parents."

McCoy couldn't stifle the laugh that burst from his chest, boy did it feel good to be back to a somewhat normal conversation with the Vulcan.

"All right, point taken. I'll get the away kit and we can go. I've had it ready for about a day now kinda hoping you two'd break about it."

Fifteen minutes into the planet's atmosphere and the shuttle was split down the middle by a large blade of pure energy, half of the shuttle crashed into a frozen tundra related area and the other into a cave system close to a large city. The mission was at a standstill and the landing party...separated.

**Notes: If anyone is unclear, this story takes place 25 solar days after "The Empath" episode of TOS. If you have any ideas pertaining to the story, hold them until after I have posted Chapter One as it is already finished. I hope this has been enjoyable thus far if short and abrupt. The actual chapter will be much better. Live long and Prosper.**


	2. Chapter One: Stranded in the Rift

**Disclaimer: See Prologue Chapter. Here is the official First Chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

"Dammit Spock, you listen to me and listen good," McCoy ground out as he half carried-half dragged the injured Vulcan with his own aching arms, "I ain't watchin out for Jim on my own, so don't you even contemplate quittin' on me you green-blooded hobgoblin."

These were the last words that the First Officer of the Enterprise could remember hearing as the Chief Medical Officer supported his weakening body towards a cave system that the tricorder had picked up relatively close to the wreckage. The plan was to use it as shelter from the biting cold of the storm that had kicked up round them. The Vulcan could easily pick apart some of the emotions demonstrated by the doctor's gruff words and attitude in general. Though he did not expect the sheer number of emotions that battered against his shields from the contact between the skin of his wrist and McCoy's hands met as they trekked towards the shelter from the bitter cold of their current surroundings, he found he did not feel distressed by the pure emotions.

The emotions that Spock felt chiefly were: fear, concern, anger, agitation and carefully hidden but agonizing pain beneath the feeling of cold. What the Vulcan hybrid could not fathom was why the fear and concern were chiefly aimed at him. Yet, they clearly existed. Spock was in too much of a haze from the cold to try to understand the plausible indication of any of the immediate emotions. What he did know was that after the healing trance he would look into them as he checked the doctor over. Doctor McCoy had a horrible habit of overlooking anything wrong with his own person when others were sick or injured; while this did save lives it often proved his downfall in Spock's opinion and likely Jim's as well.

The next time Spock regained some semblance of lucidity, he noticed that he was lying on some furs on the floor of a cavern. The Vulcan registered what smelled like meat cooking over a fire, a primitive but usually effective method of cooking in many cultures it seemed. Dark brown eyes scanned the vicinity until they landed on a strangely dressed young humanoid of approximately 17 to 19 years of age with pale sand colored hair and youthful, but wise grey eyes. The blond was turning a spit with some quadruped animal over the well-tended fire. There was however no sign of Doctor McCoy.

"Oh, was wondering when you'd wake up." The youth said as heard movement from the strange being he'd never seen before. Turning around fully, the boy met Spock with concerned eyes but also a fair amount of curiosity as there was no indication of prior outside contact with life off this planet.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you are a native to this region?" Spock inquired; even though he should be asking about McCoy he wanted, no needed to know a bit more about the young man who had obviously helped them.

"What, me a native to the Paramina Rift? Nope, I'm Dalmascan. Dalmasca is a desert country a great deal west of here. I'm Vaan. If you're wondering about your companion, I had to set him up a little further in the cave system. Had a leg that needed to be elevated since magicks aren't working on you two, though your injuries healed themselves."

Spock contemplated the information provided about McCoy and thought over the possible implications of the leg needing to be elevated; it was very possible there was a fracture, a broken bone or just massive tissue damage. Vaan took his silence to mean he should carry on, besides the young Hume was curious about the obvious foreigners.

"So, where exactly you guys from? The guy who was with you looked Hume enough, but I've never seen anyone like you around Ivalice before and I've been to nearly every possible place."

Spock regarded the young Hume's question with some deliberation. The Science Officer was uncertain as to the planet's technology level and even given the situation the Prime Directive was hanging over their heads like a sword until he knew more about this world, now identified as 'Ivalice'.

"For the time being, would you allow me to simply give your our identities and what we do?"

Vaan grinned broadly, an expression similar to one often worn by the captain when he was pleased.

"Sure, I can agree to that kind of deal. In return I'll answer anything I can if it's in my ability."

"I am Spock, a scientist specializing in biology and chemistry. My companion is Doctor Leonard McCoy, a physician. Might I inquire as to his present condition?" Spock replied, internally worrying about the doctor by telling himself it was because the Enterprise could not function properly without her Chief Medical Officer. It was likely the doctor had been far more injured than the Vulcan but had ignored it in his efforts to support the larger man.

"It doesn't look good, and it really doesn't help that magicks didn't work on either of you like I said earlier. Unfortunately I'm not a healer, so I can only give you the physical injuries. I know for sure that his right leg is broken, some wicked lacerations on his chest, stomach and ribs. From what I could tell when he was conscious, he was a bit disoriented. The long nap you had seemed to heal you up just fine once we got you warmed up."

Spock's facial expression betrayed nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. Vaan had to look away to give the older man some dignity, it felt like when a Viera showed emotion to a Hume it was something they preferred to do so after knowing them.

"I'm not sure what a physician is, is it like a healer?" Vaan asked, hoping to change the subject slightly if just to rid himself of the uneasy silence. The boy removed his armored gauntlets as he picked up a sharp dagger and started stripping layers of meat from the cooking canine-looking animal and distributed some into an open sack and onto three out of four metallic plates roughly the size of tea saucers.

What had really surprised Spock was the seemingly intuitive insight as the Dalmascan set an assortment of cut fruit and vegetables on the fourth plate before handing it to him.

"Your assumption in that he is a healer is correct. As for 'magicks' not working on us, it is entirely possible it is because we are indeed foreign. It could also be there is something present in the residents of this world that is not present in our own physiology that prevents it from working as well." Spock said before adding another statement that doubled as a question. "I must inquire how you knew I do not eat meat."

"I had your friend talking for a little while before he passed out on me again. The guy said when I mentioned sharing a meal with you that I should give you either fruit or vegetables since you were vegetarian." Vaan answered as he stood up with two of the three plates.

"My people enter what is known as a 'healing trance' in order to heal from most physical and mental damage. I would greatly appreciate a greater understanding of 'magicks' once I have ascertained the full extent of Doctor McCoy's condition. Would that be agreeable?" Spock responded, staving off his insatiable curiosity in order to see for himself the full extent of the damage to McCoy, lest his second friend die before he could be properly treated back on the Enterprise by his staff.

The crash of the Copernicus shuttle had destroyed most of what the away team had brought down with them. Thus far the only thing Spock knew for sure was that they still had a tricorder, medical scanner and at least one communicator. This meant that McCoy's undoubtedly agonizing pain could not be suppressed with a hypo and that he would have to abide by likely extremely old fashion methods of treating the doctor.

"All right, let me just pack up the evidence we were in this area and we can go to where I've holed him up. I'd be glad to tell you more about Ivalice; magicks included seeing as it could only benefit you." Vaan replied grinning as he set the plates down again so as to pack up the spare meat and other supplies before dowsing the fire with water seemingly plucked from mid-air. Spock assisted Vaan in collecting the packs and furs as well as carrying two of the four plates while Vaan carried the other two.

"It's almost hot spring temperature in the area we're going to," Vaan said as he led Spock through and opening into a large yet still burrow-like area that was indeed much warmer where he had woken up. The first thing the Vulcan saw was McCoy lying perfectly still, breathing a little too slow for one usually so energetic if cantankerous.

Leonard was lying down on what looked like a sleeping roll with a makeshift pillow made out of his science blue tunic, black undershirt and some orange and white striped fur supporting his head while a wedge between two rocks kept his leg elevated. Spock could make out a splint made of two flat pieces of wood bound effectively to the injured leg and tightly bound gauze covering from the human's chest down to his waist. This was reassuring, as it indicated that some medical procedures were practiced in many of the worlds they visited, a small blessing to their plight.

"There should have been a rectangular device with him. I can ascertain the full extent of his injuries if you could enlighten me as to its present location."

"Oh, you must mean that weird miniature computer thing he was using on you when I found him and he passed out." Vaan replied, digging the tricorder and the scanner from their hiding places by the doctor. They were close enough he could reach them with minimal movement. Taking them from the blond the Vulcan quickly scanned the doctor for a full diagnostic as to his current status. The results were most disagreeable.

McCoy had lost a good amount of blood; there were signs of internal hemorrhaging, a crack to the side of his skull, three broken ribs and a temperature that to his knowledge of human physiology was too low to be normal let alone healthy: 89 degrees Fahrenheit.

It was the temperature and the trembling that alerted Spock to the beginning of hypothermia. What the Vulcan was more concerned with however, was that they did not have any means of properly treating the doctor and he had failed twice while in the shuttlecraft to hail the Enterprise due to some disturbance in the makeup of the atmosphere.

"My friend and I did our best to patch him up, but we did know he needed to be someplace warm so we brought him a bit further inward and after trying to treat him we wrapped him in some furs from a few hunts we did some time ago. Breathing went a little south earlier, but it's been evening out some." Van said as he pulled a damp cloth from a small sink-sized spring and started dabbing gently at McCoy's face. It was looking down at where they had placed the four plates that Spock finally added certain variables.

"You have mentioned a companion; might I inquire as to their whereabouts?" Spock asked as he removed his science tunic, leaving his undershirt on as he gently folded it and slid the garment under Leonard's neck in hopes the warmth from it being recently worn would assist in warming him further as well as cushioning the base of his head. This would aid the support to his head.

"Yeah, Penelo should be back in about ten minutes. I think she went to replenish the water supplies so we could try to get some warm fluids into his system. I'm sorry we couldn't do more, but his body rejected the healing items we tried too. It's as if his immune system can't tolerate much in the way of the medical knowledge we have here in Ivalice." Vaan explained as he set the cloth back in the small steaming spring.

"I believe now would be a good time to hear about 'magicks'. There is little more I can do than you without the doctor's medical staff at this time aside from ensuring he stays warm and comfortable."

"Sure, but mind answering what this is first? We thought it was some kind of radio system. It seemed important so I had another friend repair it." Vaan answered, holding up the communicator. The device seemed to be in perfect condition, something it hadn't been when the commander saw it previously.

"That is a communicator, do you know of an area where it might function instead of picking up a static signal? If I can contact our ship, there will be a far greater chance of Leonard being able to survive. At this precise moment his chances are down to a low 57.8 percent with the delay in proper medical treatment."

"It should function fine, though it might be your ship that is in trouble. If it's above this area then there isn't much you can do, see this area is known as Jagd. Airships and stuff like that don't work here due to the immense amount of Mist that seeps through the area. Nearest place I think you'd find optimum assistance would be in the Ozmone Plain on the other side of Golmore Jungle. Unfortunately your friend couldn't make that trip unless we got ahold of a Chocobo to carry him."

Spock let this new information sink in, letting it drown out his desire to learn of these 'magicks' and more of Ivalice. The Vulcan was greatly concerned with McCoy's condition, but another realization sank in. Where was the captain? Part of his mind told him he had to worry about McCoy for the moment; the captain would have to wait for the time being. There was a very real possibility that the doctor would not make it back to the Enterprise, and this time there barely anything Spock could do to raise those odds.

**Author's Note: This story takes place AFTER XII and disregards Revenant Wings entirely. Also, if you have a suggestion or a character you wish to see let me know in your review. Have a nice day.**


End file.
